You have my Axe
by obsessedchickMCR
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas face problems of their own while journeying with the Fellowship. Tensions build as Boromir tries to figure things out for himself. Haldir and Glorfindel fight to stay alive and together. Follows FOTR main plot. A/L slash. H/G slash in later chapters. DON'T READ IF YOU ARE AGAINST SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

I do not own these characters, they are J.R.R Tolkien's. I follow the main plot of HIS story, adding in things that are essential for mine.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I hate author's notes, so if they are here then they are important! A line of '~~~~' means a change in character and the character will be shown. A line of '_-_-_-_-_-_' means a time jump. A line of '********' means a flashback. Please review! Enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Legolas_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a beautiful day in Rivendell, but the elf had more important matters to think about. He had to remember the reason he was here, to represent Mirkwood in Elrond's council meeting. He could not allow himself to be distracted by the beauty of the scenery, or any other beauty he may stumble across.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Aragorn_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The half-elf was lost in his thoughts as he waited for the rest of the members to arrive. Lord Elrond was pacing impatiently as Gandalf the Grey and Frodo were the only others in the room. Slowly the others started arriving one by one. They seemed to arrive in correspondence with what they were, as the dwarves arrived first, followed by Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor, and Captain of the White Tower. The last to arrive were the elves, gracefully sweeping in and leaving everyone in awe. Well, everyone except the dwarves, who looked on with utter despise. Then the last elf walked in. Aragorn swore his heart stopped. The Prince of Mirkwood and son of Thranduil, Legolas Greenleaf. Aragorn had not known that he was going to be here, what with Thranduil being the over-protective parent that he was, and he tried to remember the last time he had seen him.

'Elessar, hurry! If we don't leave now we WILL be caught!' Legolas was growing impatient as Aragorn pulled on his boots. 'Legolas, have patience! I seem to be having trouble with getting them on...' He trailed off as he pulled again and ended up on the floor. 'Ai Elbereth...Let me.' Aragorn sat up as he watched the elf pull the boot on for him. 'That was not difficult in any sense at all Aragorn, I hope you were not stalling; you know how long I've waited for this!' They both grabbed their bows and arrows before both trying to get out the door to the archery field at the same time. Falling to the floor, Aragorn laughed at the astonished look on the elf's face. He reached out his hand to help him up, and with the contact came a realisation. He had wanted this elf, Legolas Greenleaf, for as long as he had known him, and he knew this feeling would never go away. Now it was Legolas' turn to laugh at the look on Aragorn's face. He had no idea what the look of confusion was for, but seeing it on this man, it made him feel confusion also. Aragorn didn't know it yet, but Legolas wanted the ranger as much as Aragorn wanted the elf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Boromir_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He watched the man carefully, not knowing what to make of him. He did not look like royalty or nobility, he looked like a mere ranger! A ranger, at Elornd's council? The very idea was absurd! He saw the look on the man's face, it was desire...no, love? But for who? Surely he had a maiden waiting for him at home? But what if it was aimed at someone here not a female, but a male? Boromir was becoming wary of the ranger, as he voiced his opinion on the one ring. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Modor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" For the first time that day the ranger spoke out, and it was against him. Boromir did not like this. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Boromir grew angry at the ranger and asked "And what would a..._ranger_ know of this matter?" Boromir was made silent when the fair elf, the Prince of Mirkwood he assumed, judging by his beauty, stood and spoke out in defence of the ranger. "This is no mere ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" "And heir to the throne of Gondor." The ranger said something to the elf in a language Boromir did not understand, presumably something in elvish, as Boromis muttered "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He was wondering of the elf and rangers past. How did they know each other? And was the elf the one the man desired? But what of Arwen? Most of Rivendell were talking about the love of the Evenstar and Aragorn, the heir to Isildur. He decided that he would have plenty of time to figure it out, _and_ gain the One Ring for use for Gondor, as the Captain joined the Fellowship.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long to update, I was on holiday and then we moved house and had no wifi, excuses excuses, I'm making up for it with a new story please read and review

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pippin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boromir was training Merry and Pippin for the use of their weapons. They were getting on well, considering they were just hobbits and were not designed to be warriors. Merry had successfully parried all Boromir's advances, so Pippin decided to have a go. Starting confidently, the young hobbit started blocking the attacks. When Boromir's sword accidently injured Pippin's hand, the hobbits attacked the Captain, managing to take him down. When Aragorn tried to interfere, the hobbits brought him down with Boromir. They were reduced to fits of laughter as Legolas warned them of the incoming danger. Taking cover, they watched the enemies' spies fly above them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aragorn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were standing outside the Mines of Moria. Gimli was boasting of the dwarf hospitality they would soon experience, while Aragorn was lost in his thoughts. He was thinking of Arwen, of how to admit to her that he was never truly in love with her, as there was another. He didn't want it to seem as if he were unfaithful, the truth was he had never loved her. She had forced herself upon him by giving him the love he didn't want. She had given up her immortality for him when he was never going to return this love. When she gave him the Evenstar, Aragorn had tried to return it, being completely honest and saying he didn't want it, but still she forced herself upon him, simply by being stubborn. He did not know how to end it without hurting her, and there was also the problem of Elladan and Elrohir, and Lord Elrond facing him. Even though the twins were not exactly fond of the vain Arwen, they were still her brothers and would stand up for her. Aragorn just couldn't see a way out of the mess he had created.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Legolas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blonde elf watched the ranger carefully. He knew he was thinking of her, he had the faraway gaze on his face that was always present when she was on his mind. He realised the hobbits were looking at him, seemingly worried, so he tried to muster a smile to please them. It probably seemed more like a grimace and the hobbits seemed suspicious, but they averted their attention nonetheless. His gaze fluttered back to the ranger. He had memorised every feature on his face, every expression was locked into his memory. He loved him more than anyone could ever love a man, but Aragorn could not see this. No, that was unfair on the ranger. Aragorn did not see because the elf went through all sorts of trouble to make sure he didn't. He was in love with Arwen after all. He did not need Legolas causing more trouble for him; he needed the elf as a friend to support him. Thranduil had been pressuring Legolas to tell him of the one he so desired, but he was determined to keep it a secret. He was so worried that his father would go straight to Lord Elrond and then Aragorn would find out and then... oh Valor, even just thinking about it made him panic. Gandalf was the only one who knew about the elf and ranger's past love, and only he knew that the elf still loved the man. He was the only one the elf could talk to, and when they got out of the mines, he was going to have to consult him. One of the few things that could kill an elf was grief, and Legolas was most defiantly suffering.


End file.
